


Take me home to the Cherryblossoms

by darlingblossoms



Category: take me home to the cherryblossoms
Genre: Cute, Drama, First Love, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Wholesome, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingblossoms/pseuds/darlingblossoms
Summary: Tsukiya Aoki is a 22 year old photographer living in the city of Shibuya. Working at his part-time job as a barista at a cafe near his apartment, he meets his new co-worker Yuuto Aikawa, a 19 year old boy with nothing special in particular, except for his striking silver hair and his shimmering blue eyes. Yuuto doesn't open up to anyone but Tsukiya, revealing numerous amounts of personal secrets and desires. A noticeable one being his desire of returning back to his family home one day.
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginning of a new world

**Author's Note:**

> ack im new to this, plus this is only a one shot idk what ill do with this. i just thought it might be fun to try something new out

During just like any other ordinary Monday morning, Tsukiya after a long sleep got out of his bed, looking out of the window with the morning sun showering him. The early hours went by smoothly, he just finished a quick and cold shower to start the day off feeling fresh. The man got ready to embrace himself for the start of a new week, meaning another day at work. He remembered that his manager wanted to talk to him about "a new addition to the team", he honestly just thought it would be a new coffee machine considering how many jokes his manager had said in the past that resembled this one. Tsukiya's workplace is a small cafe near his apartment building, its barely a ten minute walk from here to there, so it was very convenient for him. He clocks in a few minutes earlier today since he was feeling more energetic due to the atmosphere around the area, something felt different today.   
Tsukiya had the morning shift today, meaning that he was in since eight in the morning. Once the clock struck eleven am, the man was greeted by a familiar obnoxiously friendly voice to him. It was his manager coming in for a quick chat. She stood around the counter until he would finish with the orders. Tsukiya swiftly completed everything he needed to do so far and waited by her waiting for another one of those jokes.   
She pulled him a bit further away from the customers and went on her toes, leaning closer to his ear. "I know you were expecting me to say some crappy joke buuut." She went to the backdoor and brought back another person.   
His appearance struck Tsukiya and confused him, thinking that this boy was his manager's boyfriend or something. But with another quick glance, he saw that the boy was wearing the same uniform as him. The man was still baffled by this surprise.   
"He's your new co-worker dumbass! Stop looking at him like he's some sort of statue."   
Tsukiya took a step back. Thinking that because of this his manager thought that he wasn't doing as good anymore and that everyone thought that he needed assistance. "D-did I do something wrong?" His expression quickly changed.  
"Ah, no. No no, that's not it. It's because you've been working so hard lately and it is kind of unfair that I have an assistant and you don't. Soo as an alternative, I looked back at some newer applications to work here and found this gem." She went a bit back and slightly pushed the new boy closer to Tsukiya. "Go on, don't be afraid he's one of my favorites here. Introduce yourself."   
It was obvious that the boy was hesitating to say anything at that moment, but alas, he spoke. A soft almost silent whimper came out of his mouth before introducing himself. "I'm Yuuto A-Aikawa. I-I'm 19 and I live b-" Tsukiya abruptly cut him off.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, take a deep breath. I know it's stressful because it's only your first day but it'll be alright. Don't worry about anything regarding this place, you've got me by your side." He pat Yuuto's head as a way to show reassurance. "I'm sure we'll be a great team together."   
Tsukiya's warm smile made him all flustered, but he felt safe and that made him happy. Yuuto turned himself around to the manager. "Thank you for letting me work here!" His words were full of determination.   
"You've already said it a bunch of times even before this. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll fit right in here." The manager smiled and waved exiting out from where she brought Yuuto in, leaving the two boys alone in the cafe ready to continue on with the day.   
Tsukiya felt a bit strange as he's never worked with somebody else before, especially someone younger than him. Before the awkward silence between them hit, a customer walked in the door, notifying them by the little bell sound that happens whenever someone enters. He jumped up rushing over to the counter as Yuuto looked at him. He could notice everything, how charming his words were and how fast he completed an order in perfect condition. The boy's eyes started sparkling when Tsukiya finished and came up to him again. "Ah, I should've explained everything before... Well you coming here was a big surprise for me in general so I wasn't prepared at all-"   
"You're so fast.." Yuuto kept his eyes onto him, that shade of blue clashing with the sparkles made his eyes look like a galaxy.   
Tsukiya chuckled and avoided the eye contact, not expecting this kind of reaction out of a newbie. He was expecting him to act all tough and not anxious at all. But this was a different case. "I just- I'm used to completing orders quickly, it's like a challenge that I don't really need but I still do. I definitely do not recommend you do it though, especially since you're new here and aren't used to all the recipes.."   
For this day and this day only, Tsukiya let Yuuto watch him until their shift was over, luckily this week was the morning shift for him, now the shift for both of them. The man continued on as normal, usually Monday mornings weren't as busy as other days which made everything easier. Yuuto sat down by the machines and stared at him, he closely watched how careful he was being yet so fast and at mixing the drinks together and handling difficult and more complicated orders. The boy was so amused by everything that was going on until all of this magic was cut off by the manager and another assistant coming in for the change of shifts.   
Tsukiya sighed in relief. "Finally you're here. I'm surprised you're not late this time" He pointed at them. The assistant scoffed. "We have actual things to take care of, not just hanging out at the cafe with our- who the hell's that kid?" The manager hit him over the head. "I thought I told you to not talk at all today until Tsukiya and Yuuto left..." She leaned down closer to where Yuuto was sitting. "No need to worry about him sweetheart, he's just cranky right now." Her smile made Yuuto giggle.   
"We should be off then. I'll see you tomorrow again." Tsukiya smiled, using a hand motion to signal Yuuto to come with him. "T-thank you again!" The boy said and followed after him. After a few minutes of walking, Tsukiya asked the boy. "If you're up to coming about two hours sooner to work tomorrow, I can teach you a few things about how I work around there. I saw how interested you were and all I want to do is help." He smiled.   
"O-ohh! Yes, uhm, yes sure I can come sooner.." This question made him stutter out a few words.  
"Great then, I'm glad I have someone to work with now. You can meet me at the back of the cafe, since I have the key ill try not to make you wait much." Tsukiya smiled, waving goodbye at the boy, watching him go straight in the direction of his own home, while he only had to take a turn. The man most definitely did not expect something like this to be the start of a new week. A fresh week of September.


	2. Raspberries and Cherryblossoms

The next day rolled around quicker than any of the boys were expecting. It wasn't the time for the morning sun to rise just yet, only because both of them woke up earlier than usual to have enough time for preparation before the opening hours of the cafe. Yuuto was the first one to awaken, he had set an alarm to five am exactly. The enthusiasm for what this day might bring was enough to wake him up full of energy. It was his first time working at a cafe, something completely different from all of his other part time jobs he had done in the past, which was surprising because he's said prior to working there that cafe's look like a lot of work. Something drove him there, a very peculiar energy made him accept the very kind offer. The boy got dressed, quickly changing from his pajamas to his new uniform. He grabbed his backpack with some of his belongings and walked to the station, roughly a twenty minute ride from his apartment to the cafe. Meanwhile, Tsukiya woke up a bit later than Yuuto. He rubbed his eyes, opening his phone to look at the time only to see that he barely had any time to get ready. He sprung out of his bed, swiftly changing and leaving his apartment with hardly any time left to get to the cafe.   
The boy arrived at the workplace right on time, exactly six am. He waited around for a few minutes, not many though. Eventually, he saw Tsukiya walking really quickly towards him. The sun didn't rise yet, so it frightened Yuuto since he couldn't tell who that man was, before recognizing that bright reassuring smile and lovely voice that Tsukiya has, greeting him and thanking him for being able to come at this time.  
"Good morning Yuuto!" Hearing those words escape Tsukiya's mouth made him look down, feeling flustered. "Good m-morning.I hope I didn't bother you by making you wake up so early." He sighed, as he was looking at the man unlock the back door and head inside, walking in and closing the door behind him.  
"Ah no no, it's okay! Don't worry about it, besides, I was the one that asked you to come here on short notice." Tsukiya switched on all of the lights, setting everything up so Yuuto could feel more comfortable. He could tell he was a bit anxious from the way his voice sounded. "So! I'll help you with anything that you need until eight because that's our opening time, which means that we'll work normally until four pm comes around and we finish." He smiled in an attempt to comfort Yuuto without saying anything. The boy was slightly confused but wanted to do his during his time working there. "..Can I ask something?" He started fidgeting with his hands.   
"Sure, go ahead. Anything you want to ask me I'm here"   
"Well, what does the cafe's logo mean? The manager didn't tell me yet..and I'm curious to know."   
"Oh, R&C? It means Raspberries and Cherryblossoms. I'm not sure why she named it that way to be honest." Tsukiya started walking up to the machines, opening them and checking if they're ready to operate properly. "Maybe it's because of a special tea we serve here? It has the same name because of its flavor, but I don't know...She's can be confusing sometimes." He chuckled it off, then lead Yuuto to an ordinary coffee machine. "You do know how to use this right? If not it doesn't matter actually, just a few presses of some buttons and you'll learn it soon enough. Besides, I'm here to teach you so it all works out in the end." Tsukiya smiled and attempted to press some buttons after setting up the machine with the coffee. "Now look closely and you'll know it forever" *beep* "There it is." He held a cup of coffee in his hand. Yuuto was looking intensely that he was caught off guard when it all finished in a matter of seconds. "There are other ways you can make coffee though. One of them is the simple way of using the mixer and doing it by yourself. The same goes for iced tea. But it's more common in cafes like this one to use the machines. You can try it out if you want." The boy went close to Tsukiya and the equipment worried that he'll mess something up and destroy everything, even if he was told that it was fairly easy. To his own surprise, it went fine. Nothing was wrong and he was even congratulated. "Good job! That was your first ever coffee made here." The man smiled and switched coffees with Yuuto. "I'll have yours and you'll have mine until it's time to open."   
He smiled and rested his right hand on the counter, holding the cup with his other one, frequently checking the time with his phone. On the other hand, Yuuto was still a bit anxious but managed to enjoy his coffee with no other worries, just glancing up at Tsukiya a few times. The time went by quickly, he even got to see the sun rising from one of the windows which intrigued Yuuto. "It's been a long time s-since I've been able to see the sunrise...It's so pretty I could look at it forever." Tsukiya walked over to the boy, gazing at the orange and purple colors forming and mixing together as the sun slowly rose and showered the city with its light. "If you love the sunrise so much, I'm sure you'll love sunsets too. Or at least like them." He chuckled, patting Yuuto on the head once more. "Tomorrow ill teach you how to do the perfect swirl when you put cream on certain beverages" Yuuto's smile grew wider when Tsukiya said these things to him. Even if they were only work-related he still felt as if he's needed somewhere.  
After a few more minutes of admiring the sunrise and finishing his coffee, Tsukiya checked his phone one last time before deciding to start opening everything slowly. "It's seven-thirty, we should clean stuff up and set everything up before the customers turn up." Yuuto nodded in excitement. The man then got both of their finished cups and threw them out. He began cleaning the counter and reset the machines. "Can I h-help in any way?" the boy asked, looking at Tsukiya which had already almost finished preparing. "You could finish cleaning the counter while I unlock the front door and set up some things." He smiled, giving him the cloth and showing him which area to clean up. "Yes! If it means that ill be of help for today." The amount of excitement can be heard from Yuuto's tone in his voice. They both went on finishing up and making sure everything was ready until the clock struck eight am. The boys waited a few more minutes before some of the early customers entered the cafe. Tsukiya had instructed Yuuto to wait a bit before serving any customers. Since it was his first day, he wanted to let him observe very closely until he got used to how Tsukiya handles everything, the man genuinely wanted to make Yuuto feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible, the only reason for that was because he thought that the boy seemed very anxious and not prepared at all.   
The hours were passing by swiftly. Tsukiya worked normally like any other day, impressing Yuuto with how fast and nicely everything was done. Just as instructed, the boy kept his eyes on Tsukiya's movements, he was so concentrated on every little tiny detail his eyes could focus on. Every few minutes a new customer would arrive, making Tsukiya satisfied with the work he's doing. The relaxing music playing in the background of it all made the atmosphere so much better until the time came to switch shifts with the manager and her assistant. "How's it going with the new kid big guy?" She asked the man with a smile on her face. "I decided to let him observe for the first day because I don't want him feeling all stressed out. Besides, I'm doing alright on my own so it's fine." He chuckled, cleaning the counter on an area he had spilled something by accident. "Yuuto, we should go now okay?" The boy nodded, smiling as he got his backpack and stood by him, being slightly intimidated by the manager's assistant. "I'll drop by closing time today as we planned" Tsukiya smirked and lead Yuuto outside. "You can come tomorrow at the same time that we met up today so that I can show you more stuff. You did well today, I'm glad you understood everything as well." Just as they were ready to part ways, he turned to Yuuto with his phone open. "Also, since we're coworkers now, I think that it would be more appropriate if you had my phone number so we can plan things out and to notify me about anything you need or if you want something to ask whenever." The boy started fidgeting with his hands again after he gave Tsukiya his phone to add him to his contacts. "I'll s-see you tomorrow then." Yuuto smiled and walked away towards the direction of his apartment, parting ways with Tsukiya until the upcoming morning.


	3. Flushed Cheeks

Soft and tender laughs can be heard from the inside of Tsukiya's apartment. He had planned with Yua, his manager, to spend the night together after the second day of work of that September. Each time that they've met up was after closing time, usually at around twelve-thirty am. To discuss various things concerning the cafe, to reminisce about old memories they had created the previous years ever since the day that they met each other and other things, but mostly to catch up because the only time they really chatted was at work when she came around to switch with him. And even then, things had to be said quickly because they had to work and satisfy their customers.   
"So, how's it going with the silver haired boy?" Yua drunkenly asked because she was quite the light drinker, even if she was a few years older than Tsukiya.  
"What do you mean by that?" He chuckled. "It's only the second day, but I feel like he'll get used to my 'quick moves'. Even if he looks and probably is a very closed character, Yuuto seems very passionate about this. He kept looking at me with sparkles in his eyes while I was completing orders like I'm someone special or something." He said, taking another sip of his wine afterward.   
"Well I never expected that from him to be completely honest with you. Plus... He looks kinda cute so we might attract some interesting customers" Yua smirked and started giggling, avoiding eye contact with him because of her apparent joke. On the other hand, Tsukiya wasn't laughing at all, all that came across his face was a smirk. "You've said the same thing about me when we got closer and had the guts to spill that out. Are you sure you didn't hire me just because you thought I was good looking?" His manager burst out laughing. "Ahh, when you drink you get that confidence boost dontcha~ Of course it wasn't only because of your looks dumbass! I got what I was looking for. A hardworking and passionate man, eager to work at a small cafe. Seriously, I feel like I've asked this before but why did you decide to work for me?"  
"I wanted to try out something different for once I guess. Maybe it was the coziness that the whole cafe brought, or just how simple and wholesome it looked. Because as you already know I remember always passing by it in the mornings when I didn't have a job." His warm smile made such a change to the atmosphere. "And because my father used to praise me of my cooking and serving skills." Tsukiya later said under his breath. Yua took a moment to look at the time, three hours had passed since she came over and it was time for her to leave and get some rest. "I better get going now..." She said as she got up, putting on her jacket and getting her belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow when we switch tall boy~" Yua walked out, saying goodnight to Tsukiya. "It's not my fault you're short. Make sure to be careful and take care of yourself Yua!" He chuckled and began to clean up, putting the wine glasses and plates in the sink to wash later in the afternoon once he's finished with work.   
Tsukiya ended up falling onto his bed, he was exhausted. But as usual, he couldn't sleep easily, so he spent a few more hours on his phone, checking his social media and chatting with some of his friends. Even talking with his sister, knowing very well that she had a horrible sleep schedule as well. They ended talking for about an hour, updating each other on their personal lives since they were quite close and only a year apart, Tsukiya being the oldest. He let her know about Yuuto, thinking it might be better because he really wanted to help him open up to others and feel comfortable. The man felt a genuine connection from the start. Later that night, close to their meeting time he had planned with the boy, Tsukiya got a text message from him. He was a bit confused since they had about an hour left till he was supposed to meet up with him. It was a good morning text with an emoji of a cute chibi bear sent right after it. He warmly smiled, rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake, nearly forgetting that he gave him his phone number. Tsykiya then replied with "Good morning, I hope you're ready for me to teach you how to make the perfect swirls. :)" He could feel the excitement that Yuuto had when he texted him back in almost an instant. After that, the man turned off his phone and set an alarm for a few minutes, just to nap for a little while and regain a bit of energy.   
The time had arrived for the two boys to meet up. Yuuto had already left and had safely arrived at the cafe, although, Tsukiya was nowhere to be seen. He had missed his alarm and after waking up on his own, he sprung out of bed and rushed to get changed. He was basically running down the street, but still being careful not to bump into someone. Eventually, he made it to the cafe where Yuuto was crouched down, fidgeting with his hands again. As a way of showing himself, Tsukiya pat the boy on the head like the previous days, panting heavily. "Ah, I'm sorry I made you wait. Ahh, I missed my alarm..." He kept on apologizing as Yuuto stood up and looked at him with his eyes full of glimmers once more. "It's ok-kay, don't worry it's not your fault. No need to blame yourself." He gently smiled and held him by his sleeve, pulling him and walking him closer to the front side of the cafe. "Look. You've come just in time for the s-sunrise." The boy said in a kind and soft voice, looking at the scenery ahead of them. Tsukiya sighed in relief, now he knew one thing more about Yuuto, he liked to see the sunrise. He had a realization that it could possibly calm him down and make him feel better, either way, he was eager to show him the sunset one day too. "I'll take you to one of my favorite places which has a perfect view of the city and show you the sunset in the future. Now! It's time to make some cream swirls that will amaze your customers." The boy started fidgeting with his hands, it was clear to Tsukiya that he was nervous about something. Then, they both smiled and walked inside the building, this time setting everything up before opening the cafe just to be ready for when the time comes around. The man prepared everything they needed and had made two cups of coffee in the meantime to practice on. "Alright, so! Look at me carefully and try to replicate it as best as you can." He held the cup in his hand and with a swift motion, added the cream on top. Yuuto was looking directly at his hands, and once his time came to try it out for himself, his attempt was quite sloppy, but he tried his best. Tsukiya once again swapped their cups. "You did surprisingly well on your first try! I must say I'm impressed." He smiled, and once again just like yesterday, he enjoyed the cup of coffee to start the day off. Yuuto was delighted to hear his kind words about him, it made him even more determined to do better in the future.   
Eight am came by, both of them did their part at cleaning up and setting the place up. After a few minutes, the first customer of that day walked in meaning this time it would be Yuuto's first-ever customer while working there. It was a simple order, an easy to make Espresso. The boy was still very nervous, his hands were shaking and his whole body was trembling, not enough to stand out though. He tried to remain calm, this was real this time. It wasn't practice, Yuuto tried to keep his mind on the sunset he saw with Tsukiya this morning and eventually managed to complete the order, not as fast as he, but it was still good enough. The man silently congratulated him by patting him on the head once again with a warm smile on his face. Following shortly after, without the two of them noticing, it was time to change shifts with Yua and her assistant. Yuuto's heart nearly beat out of his chest with the amount of stress he had on his first official day, his breathing was much heavier as well. They both said their goodbyes, got their stuff and walked out together again just like the previous days. The boy's pale face had abruptly gone red, seeming as if he was going to pass out any moment. Tsukiya worryingly looked directly at him, lowering himself to his level and cupping his flushed red cheeks. "Make sure to drink plenty of water when you get back home okay? Rest for some time, you did well today. If you need anything just text me or call me alright? You don't need to be so anxious over something simple, all three of us are here for you. We're a team remember?" He smiled and got up, messing with his hair as he pat him in a reassuring motion. The man then left, waving goodbye at him. Yuuto calmed himself down a bit after that interaction, he was still flustered by Tsukiya's overly friendly and unusual gestures towards him. With his mind full of questions, he went back to his apartment as well, listening to some music on his way home.


	4. Wave of Emotions

While on his way back home, Yuuto's thoughts took over him. Even the sound of the music he was listening to wasn't enough to block out anything else he had in mind. Eventually, everything just flooded his mind, both negative and positive thoughts took him by storm. He suddenly felt very light-headed which made him even more anxious. Yuuto had only three more minutes till the train would reach his destination. In those few minutes, the boy had to keep his cool down, he couldn't let anyone else know that he was close to having an anxiety attack Once the train had stopped, Yuuto quickly rushed out and started walking fastly towards his small apartment. He managed to reach his home just in time to calm down. He didn't know what caused him to have this, he was very confused and worried about himself, although this feeling felt really familiar to one he had in the past, he just couldn't put his mind to it and figure out what it was.   
The boy swiftly went inside and closed the door behind him, sliding with his back on the door and falling on his bottom taking deep breaths and checking his heartbeat with his hand, noticing how quickly it was beating. After some minutes had passed, the rate of his beat had gone back to normal. He couldn't think straight, everything was so strange to him it felt unreal. Yuuto tried to gather his thoughts, going back to what happened during work, thinking that maybe something triggered him there. But that wasn't it, it was something he couldn't understand. He did know that he felt really flustered when Tsukiya was being so kind to him for no particular reason, at least to him it felt as if he didn't deserve it and that there was no reason behind his kindness towards him, but that couldn't be it. Yuuto got up and decided to forget about what happened, hoping that it wouldn't keep him up at night overthinking again. So he settled with having a shower to clear his head. But even then it seemed like something he had to finish but couldn't because of an obstacle pushing him back. Nothing could stop him from thinking about something he couldn't even remember, which eventually drove him mad. He felt the need to fall asleep and forget about everything, he didn't want to think anymore he just wanted his mind blank with nothing bothering him, even if it was for a few minutes.   
Yuuto fell over onto his bed, cuddling with his fluffy pillows and getting comfortable with his blue blanket. Right before he was about to fall into a deep sleep, he decided to text Tsukiya, at this point he wanted to get some type of comfort from anyone. Reaching out to his parents was out of the question, he didn't want to "bother" them. It was around five pm when the boy sent a simple 'Hello Tsukiya' message with a cute flower emoji the messenger app had. He then decided to play some music as he didn't want to be in a room filled with silence, it made him feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes of listening to music and laying on his bed, hugging his bunny pillow he got a reply. He instantly opened his phone again and Tsukiya had replied back with a 'Hello! How are you?'. It made Yuuto feel happy again, making him instantly respond. 'Hello! I am well, how are you?' He had put the same emoji as the first text again, thinking it was cute. They continued chatting for a while until Tsukiya had the idea of taking Yuuto out to see the sunset as he had implied the first day they saw the sunrise together. The boys had plenty of time left till the sunset, and Yuuto had nothing to lose so he agreed. He quickly got into his favorite hoodie and jeans, grabbing his backpack on the way out to see Tsukiya on their usual meeting point. They both met safely outside of the backdoor to the cafe and got ready to go to Tsukiya's favorite location, the perfect place to see the sunset.  
After arriving, Yuuto was amazed of how incredible the view was, his eyes were glimmering and looked like they had a mini galaxy in them, just like Tsukiya thought of the first time he saw him. The man had brought his camera with him, something that the boy didn't know was that Tsukiya had the talent of photography and was actually trying to pursue it further while working at the cafe, but since he wasn't sure of how things would work out with that, he didnt plan on leaving his current job any time soon. "Well, this is it. Beautiful isn't it?" He was also dazzled with how the colors mixed together and formed something so memorable each time he went there when he had some free time. Yuuto happily nodded, admiring the view but also silently praising Tsukiya's passion for photography, every little detail about the view meant a lot to him and the boy could recognize it. It was a completely different feeling from what sunrises were. The sunsets, in both of their eyes, captured the end of the day, they represented how memorable that day was. "I sort of used your accomplishment at work today to bring you here as well... Because I really wanted to show you how a completely different part of the day looked, especially after you showed so much enthusiasm for sunrises." The man's smile lit up even more, more than before. After all of this, suddenly Yuuto had forgotten about what worried and baffled him right after work. All of his focus was on admiring the view. "I really l-like this view too. Both of them are b-beautiful." Tsukiya had picked up on the boy's stuttering, but decided not to say anything because he didn't want to seem rude. "I'm glad you like it. I hope I can take you to other places as well, they might not be as magical as this, but I'm sure you'll like them." He continued smiling as he took some photos of the view, carefully adjusting his camera to fit with the scenery. "Yuuto, can I take a photo of you?" This question made the boy flustered again, not knowing what to answer, he took a step back. "If you don't want to I respect that. I just thought that you had the perfect combination of a chizzled jawline and round red cheeks, plus your hair is astonishing." He chuckled, taking a few more photos of some plants, mixed in with the sun. After a couple of minutes, Yuuto nodded, warmly smiling back at him. "Could y-you send it to me afterwards?" He was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his hands."Of course, anything you want!" He quickly took the photo without notifying the boy. Tsukiya was surprised at how photogenic his face was, even when he didn't ask him to pose or anything. "You look incredible" He smiled and went close to him, showing him the picture. He was caught off guard, it felt strange seeing himself like that because he didnt take a lot of photos with his face in them, usually just of different areas or drinks he would enjoy. "Woah... How d-did you do that?" He asked, his tone filled with excitement. "I only clicked and pointed the camera at you, you are the one that looks like this." He chuckled. Yuuto's eyes were filled with sparkles, so were Tsukiya's this time.   
The sun had set and the darkness started falling upon them. "I should take you back home now." He said, securing his camera in his backpack and helping Yuuto walk down the cliffside, driving him back to his apartment. During the car ride, they didn't exchange a lot of words, only a few ones only because the boy haven't seen a view like this in such a long time, dating back to when he was a young child. This experience was definitely something that both of them would always remember. After safely returning back to their apartments and some hours passing by, Tsukiya sent Yuuto the photo with the text above it. 'I couldn't get myself to edit it, even the lighting was beautiful in that moment.' The boy was once again flustered, laying down on his bed and peacefully falling asleep with a smile on his face, happily awaiting the next day to arrive.


	5. Something Different

A full week had gone by since Yuuto had started working at the cafe, he still had room for improvements but that didn't mean that he wasn't trying his best, especially when he . had Tsukiya by his side supporting him through everything. Another bright morning had greeted the boys since now they meet up a few minutes before the opening of the cafe, unless if they need to practice or test something in advance. This surprisingly sunny day of September awaited them because they were on the afternoon shift now and had the most of the day to themselves. They hadn't planned on spending the day together or anything like that but coincidentally they ran into each other at a music shop nearby. Tsukiya was looking for extra replacement strings for his guitar while Yuuto was just browsing since he only used to play the violin but as he got older he didn't pursue it in any way as it was forced onto him when he was much younger. Their eyes met while they were looking around in the same section of the store, both of them being pleasantly surprised.   
"Good to see you here Yuuto!" Tsukiya's smile made the boy's eyes bright up once more. "Yes, i-its nice seeing you here as well." He smiled, taking a step back, hoping to make this a quick conversation so he can go back to his apartment. "Which instrument do you play? I'd be more than happy to help you if it's something I'm familiar with." He said while picking out the right brand for the item he went out to purchase and some other things. The question sort of surprised Yuuto. "Oh, I used to p-play the violin...But I eventually stopped." "Ahh, I see, well if you ever plan to start it again let me know, my parents are considered professionals and I'm sure they would be up to help you get on the level you were." Smiling, he went to the counter to pay. "I'll see you in the afternoon then." The man left waving goodbye to him. The boy left shortly after as well. It was a strange encounter for sure, none of them expected it but it gave them a reason to meet up again alone and not at work. It comforted Yuuto a bit, knowing he could open up to the only person that seemed interested in him.   
Tsukiya had head back home, talking to his sister, Aimi on the phone while walking there. He mentioned somethings about the boy, more in detail now because each day he'd get to know him better and since he had told her about him when they first started working together at the cafe. His sister was pleasantly surprised that her older brother had found someone to talk to and that seemed to be intruiged by what he did. She found it quite cute to be honest. "I think Hanako would like him, she'd think he's some prince with that silver hair and blue eyes you described to me." She chuckled, not thinking about what her brother would say next. "I can bring him over one day. He told me he used to play the violin because I ran into him today at the store. Also managed to get Hanako the stickers she asked for a while ago. That gives me an other excuse to visit." Aimi could feel Tsukiya's smile brightening up. "Fine fine, ill tell mom and dad about you coming over then. Will you bring Yuu..yot..-" The man lightly laughed. "It's Yuuto, and yes If he agrees I'll take him with me. I think it would be nice because I haven't seen him be close with anyone else that I know of at least. I really want him to be more comfortable around us, I think it'll help him loosen up and be more confident." Eventually, they both agreed, Aimi had brought their parents on the phone last minute and gave him permission to bring Yuuto along. Tsukiya had reached him apartment by then and had hung up with his younger sister. Being full of energy he pranced inside, leaving his bag on the floor and sorting out the packet of the guitar strings and some cute bunny stickers he had bought for Hanako, the youngest sister, and heading to shower for work. It's been a while he's been so excited over something that seemed small. He finished faster than usual and before heading to work, he stopped by a craft store to get a better looking bag to put the stickers in and some more snacks that his area only had and that all of them really enjoyed, plus some farious tea flavours that his mother and father enjoyed.   
Just as he arrived at the cafe, he was greeted by Yua and Yuuto. "Oh, am I late?" Tsukiya asked worryingly. "No no, Yuuto just came by earlier than usual." The woman smiled and got her stuff preparing to leave. "Markus had a small emergency and couldn't come by today so it was just me." He got in, leaving his bag behind the counter. "I see, well I hope he's okay." He waved her goodbye and stayed with Yuuto as they waited for customers to arrive in a short period of time. All that was in his head during that was only how he would ask the boy to come with him to his parents's house. Could he bring it up in a conversation, or just straight up ask him? The man was baffled, he felt as if he was going insane. A gloomy atmosphere took over him, eventually making Yuuto worried about him. They didn't have any new customers so he went closer to him, clearly concerned. "Are you ok-kay? You seem a little d-distracted." This encounter startled him because he was so into his own little space. "Oh, ah no. I'm just trying to figure something important out." In desperation for something so small, he asked looking at him. "Do you want to come to my parents house this Saturday?" His confidence while saying that sentence was shattered. Yuuto was surprised, but since he had nothing to lose, there was no point in saying now. "If i-its about my violin do you have one spear? Or i c-could try to find my old one, if I can.." "Well, you can, but you don't have to. My parents most likely will have one extra." He smiled and sighed in relief, thinking it wasn't so hard after all. The boys continued the day on as normal, patiently waiting for twelve am to roll around so they could start closing up the cafe and clean up.   
Eventually, their time came and their shifts ended. They left the place spotless and Tsukiya had the key to lock the place up, luckily Yuuto waited for him. "About Saturday.. There's no need for you to come if you don't want to, It's just that my sister was interested when I told her about you and wanted to get to know you better. Plus, I think that my youngest sister might admire you." He chuckled, thinking back what he said since he didn't want to pressure the boy. "Hm, w-well I'm flattered that you told your family about me.. It's sort of weird because no one else would do that, but I'm glad that you did. I-I mean, uhm. I'll come to your parents house with you." He smiled brightly, putting on his backpack. "Y-you can text me the time that we should meet up." "I'll tell you all the details tonight. Thank you for agreeing to thing" Smilling, Tsukiya locked the back door and left with Yuuto until they went their separate ways once more.


	6. Tips and Praises?!

It was a rather cold night of this week, the time had passed and it was close to the early hours of the morning. But there was only one minor issue. Tsukiya had sent the information to him normally right after he got home but Yuuto had other thoughts about this. Even though he agreed he couldn't help but feel anxious about this. He saw the text message on his notifications but hadn't opened it yet, questioning everything. While looking around his apartment for his old violin, hoping he brought it with him so he wouldn't have to call his parents and trouble Tsukiya to find him an extra one, his stress levels were higher than any other day this week. He didn't know why which worried him even more, in desperation to find his violin and figure out the cause of this wave of anxiety, Tsukiya called. Yuuto jumped and just stared at the phone placed on his nightstand. He didn't know what to do, in a state of panic he quickly answered. "Yuuto! I'm so glad you picked up." The man's voice seemed to calm him down, although he didn't know why. Tsukiya's tone sounded different from what he's used to. "Wh-hat happened?" He worryingly asked, fidgeting with his hands while the phone was on speaker. "I'm sorry for calling you so late, I was just a bit worried because you didn't answer my texts.." Yuuto was confused, he couldn't process why someone would be worried for him. "I'm okay though, is that why you called?" "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to make sure you could come because my mother was actually really glad to help you out." He could feel his smile through the phone which made him smile as well. "A-ah I see, well yes, sorry for not replying. I saw the details and I can come." Tsukiya sighed. "I'm so glad... Thank you again, I'll leave you now to rest alright? Goodnight Yuuto." He hung up. The boy's heart started fluttering, still smiling. The stress he had before was suddenly gone just like that. He continued to search for his violin till the sun rose. He fell asleep holding his old childhood violin because of how exhausted he was.   
The boy woke up midday at around twelve pm, luckily he had some time to eat lunch and get ready for work since he was on the afternoon shift this week. The previous text Tsukiya had sent to him about the meet up were for Saturday from the morning to around this time since he didn't want to bother him as much. Now the only thing for them to do is patiently wait until the day arrives. Yuuto made himself some sandwiches and along with those he had a cup of peach juice. It made him feel refreshed, so he decided to take a shower and let time pass until he had to leave home. Meanwhile at Tsukiya's apartment, he had just woke up from a long nap after exercising and immediately went to shower. Unlike Yuuto who had a normal lunch, he had a quick energy drink to boost him up even more with an apple he chopped up and happily ate. Both of them were slightly impatient for the day to come, they really wanted to see how things would go with their different visions that they had in mind. Yuuto got ready, took his backpack and headed to the metro station to go to work on time like he always did. Tsukiya left a bit later since he was closer and didn't have a big distance from his apartment to the cafe.   
Four pm, both of the boys on time, perfect timing. Yua and her assistant just finished although there were some customers in so they waited for them to clock in so they wouldn't leave the customers alone and be responsible if anything happens. "We're right on time" A small chuckle was left by Tsukiya as Yuuto nodded with a smile on his face. "Sometimes I wonder where you guys get your energy from..." She quickly glanced at the clock. "You weren't kidding when you said right on time either. I'm genuienly surprised." The woman smiled and took her coat, clocking out with her assistant and waving goodbye at the boys. They started working normally, completing orders, cleaning tables until Yuuto went to one of the tables to clean them as the customer was leaving. To his surprise, there was an extra portion of money left on the table, plus the customer smiled. "The extra I left is a tip for you. I'm a regular at this place and I've noticed that you're a new worker here." The boy was confused, he didn't know what to say. "A-ah! Uhm, th-thank you very much." He felt really flustered. "You must be very talented to work with Tsukiya." The kind customer proceeded to leave. He didn't really understand what they meant by that. It just kept being in his head for a bit. After he finished up he went back to the counter to see the man with a bright smile on his face. "First tip I'm guessing?" "You're good at g-guessing..." Tsukiya chuckled. "I'm proud of you" He pat the boy on the head and continued working. The atmosphere created by them was one of the happiest, and very welcoming towards the guests. Once the cafe had calmed down a bit since it was getting late and it was very close to closing time, Yuuto decided to bring up what that happened before with the customer, although it wasn't anything major, he still wanted to ask him about it. "Ts-tsukiya can I ask you something?" He looked up at him, a bit anxious as he didn't want to bother him. "Sure, ask me anything." His smile and tone of voice helped the boy calm down. "While t-that customer was tipping me they said that I must be talented to be w-working with you.. Do you know what they could've meant by that?" He started figdeting with his fingers, picking at his skin."Oh, I should've seen it coming, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Yuuto tilded his head to the side, confused as to why he was apologising. "People have a bad habit of putting me on a pedestal and praising me for no particular reason. Now I don't want them to drag you into it as well." "But you d-do deserve praise" His eyes started sparkling in excitement. Tsukiya chuckled and pat his head, ruffling his already fluffy white hair. "You're so kind Yuuto." He smiled and started cleaning up the counter and the machines as the customers were leaving. The boy didn't know why Tsukiya didn't want to be praised, it was as if they were completely the opposite, both in desire and in talents, but it didn't bother him now, he was happy to be working with him. The time to close the cafe had arrived, the boys did everything to clean it up and leave it spotless for the morning.   
"It's the start of Friday, which means it's one day closer to Saturday." The man smiled, taking out his phone to look at the time. "Mhm, I'm happy that you asked me to c-come over. What can i-i do in return?" This question surprised him. "You don't have to do anything, don't worry about it." "But your gesture is so nice I h-have to do something in return.." He wouldn't go down like that, he really wanted to repay him in some way. "I guess you can promise me something." He was all ears, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Can you promise me that if you feel troubled or in need of help to call me? I want to make sure you're happy." They started walking. "Its probably none of my business, but since the day you came here something about you felt different. Remember that I'm your co-worker and want the best for you." He smiled and kept his head up, walking towards the direction of his apartment. Yuuto felt flustered so he quietly nodded, smiling with his cheeks flushed red. "I-I'll see you tomorrow Tsukiya." "Yup, goodnight to you." Both smiling, they parted ways, waiting for Saturday morning to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall sorry for the delay, exams and stuff were stressing me out for a bit. i hope you all understand :))

It had seemed to be a bright morning for Yuuto. Even if it was very scary for him because he really cared about his self-image, the boy still felt an abundance of happiness when he was woken up by his alarm. He shut it off and took a peek out from his window. With just a few glances here and there, his eyes wandered, looking around his area filled with apartment buildings but with a magical view of the city. He was one of the lucky ones to find an apartment with an actually good view, which sometimes benefited his mood as well. The sun had risen and Yuuto was finally fully waking up. Rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes, he yawned and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast after finishing in the bathroom. His heart was racing, just thinking of how he would spend the day with Tsukiya and his parents. A smile was kept on for a long time while making some sandwiches and preparing some warm tea to go along with it. The boy set down the tray of food on top of his small table next to another window and went back to the bedroom to get his phone and unplug it since he put it to charge right before he fell asleep the night before. After quickly putting his phone in his pocket, he took the childhood violin with him, setting it on the couch as he enjoyed his breakfast, looking at the news, browsing social media, and even listening to some music. Sometime later while the boy was still looking at his phone, he stumbled upon an old video of him playing the violin. What sparked his curiosity more was that the video was taken outside on what seemed like a field near their old home. He recognized it to be nearby because of the cherry blossoms around, and since he looked around the age of middle schoolers, meaning it was taken before they moved away. Yuuto decided to give it a watch as he didn't have anything else to do at the moment other than to finish eating. "Yuuto~! You play so well!!" A boy's voice can be heard, praising him for his skills. "...I can play your f-favorite song." Little Yuuto then replied with a bright smile across his face. It did seem as if he was hurt somehow though because of some bandages on his hand, but that wasn't his main concern for now. He tried focusing on the details of the clip. All of them were very nostalgic to him, yet he couldn't find out or even remember who that other boy was. At this point, he was hoping he'd show his face or even a glimpse of how he looked. Little Yuuto looked anxious from the footage, he was paler and his cheeks were flushed with a shade of dark red. He was wearing his school uniform which could mean that this was filmed a few hours after school finished. The other boy sounded young, just like he was. So it could've been one of his classmates. The boy continued watching the video until a text message from Tsukiya showed up in his notifications. 'Good morning!' the text read. He felt happy, texting him back almost in an instant. 'Good morning, I'm excited for today :D' A while passed once more with the two boys chatting a bit, distracting Yuuto from watching the rest of the video. After finishing their little chat, he finished his breakfast and went to pick some clothes to wear, just so he can have them ready once he finished his shower. He had also recently started a routine for his skin. It was rather soft and didn't have anything wrong with it, but he thought otherwise. 

Meanwhile, Tsukiya woke up a bit later than Yuuto, he had his breakfast, the usual quick cup of coffee, and a piece of any fruit he had around the apartment. Since he wasn't worried about the time just yet, he decided to make a sandwich with some avocado in it for something extra and special that day. He could feel a slight rush going through him during the morning. Thinking it might've been him helping out and making the boy feel safer around him, it made his day better. Tsukiya decided to bring his own guitar with him as well, his acoustic one at least since he needed to practice a bit more on it because he was focusing on his electric one for some time. He had also planned on surprising his youngest sister with a few gifts only his area had. He neatly placed everything inside a cutesy bag, along with tying a ribbon on the handle. It's been a while since he had visited due to work and he wanted to make it a nice visit. There was no need to get his younger sister anything since he had already bought her a bunch of art supplies as it was her birthday the previous month. His main focus for the day was to make Yuuto feel happy, and of course to not get carried away and get to work on time. During the few hours that they had left until they planned on meeting, Tsukiya had some music on in the background, the sound of silence wasn't for him, it made him sort of uncomfortable, while music was the complete opposite. It made him feel a lot better. He was known within the community for his own skills and he liked that. Even If he didn't plan on making a career out of it. Perhaps it was something that meant a lot to him. Without saying it or even mentioning it at all, whenever his favorite song or a specific instrument would play his eyes would sparkle, making them lighter than they usually are. Generally, it showed whenever Tsukiya was happy or not. When he was, even with his body language it showed how interested he was in the conversation topic or the situation he was in. On the other hand though, if he wasn't enjoying it, his tone would turn much colder and his answers short and his glare would show how upset he was. But that didn't happen often as he grew up being taught to value certain things in life and not to make a big deal out of them. All of that aside, he looked at the time after he finished texting Yuuto. He had about an hour left so he went to freshen up by taking a warm shower. He picked out a casual yet neat outfit to wear the night before so he didn't have to bother looking for one in the morning and waste time. After he finished showering and brushing his teeth, he see up his backpack for his camera. It's been a while since he's visited and he wanted to take some photos of the house, for general practice, and if his family liked them they could even use them for their own. Everythig was set, from the gift for his little sister, to his own bag. He had a few minutes to spare so he began texting Yuuto again. It felt comforting whenever they would talk either face to face or from texts. 'Do you want me to come to your apartment or at our meeting point?' he texted the boy, which he replied to him almost instantly. 'Meeting point is fine, no need to tire yourself more :D' The man smiled. 'Alright then, I'll start now.' In a text after that he added. 'The train is about 20 minutes, I hope you wont get bored, lol.' Tsukiya then shut off his phone and wore a jacket, getting his backpack and the gift. He rushed out and locked the door. While heading to the station, he forgot he planned on bringing his guitar as well, but at this point there was no way he'd make it in time.


End file.
